The fanfic fanfiction origins: Emo and Scout
by emotheextremo
Summary: This is the origin story of Emo and Scout
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I just cant help myself. I have another fanfic. This comes from a question I had for myself: What happens with Scout and Emo during the time between their parents dying and the apocalyspe beginning? Well, after a roleplay session with Scoutfam, I believe I have a story. So, prepare yourself for quite a bumpy ride, as you discover the relation of Scout and Emo, and all the sex jokes and sex.


	2. Notes on story

A few warnings to just point out: there will be two love stories. This will be Riolu and Scout, and Emo and Eevee. Also I forgot to point this out, Scout is 8, Emo is 10. Eevee was born only two weeks before, but riolu had been alive for 3 years. If some of the characters confuse you, please read the bios from the Fanfic Fanfiction. let the story begin


	3. Nightly terrors

"Scout, SCOUT, are you ok?" Scout start to come out of his sleep. He saw his brother, Emo, shaking him awake. "What is going on?" questioned Scout. "I think you were having another nightmare. You started wailing." Scout blushed. "Its ok little bro, I still have nightmares too. Emo rubbed one of his pokeballs, and grabbed it. Out came a eevee, with a dark brown coat. Eevee jumped inbetween the two brothers, and Scout cuddled with it. They all fell back to sleep.


	4. Emo's quote and lust

When do I get to shove thy dick in thy eevee's ass? _Westy Pikapower, 2018_

Emo woke up early the next morning. Scout was still sleep, snoring softly. Emo shook the eevee awake. "Come on hun." Both of them exited the room. Emo paused, and cloned himself, and left this clone with Scout. The two went into the living room, and Emo sat, with eevee laying in his lap. Emo started to stroke her neck causing her to purr. "Oh eevee," sighed Emo. The eevee looked at each other, and they kissed deeply.


	5. What am I doing anymore

I can just imagine after writing this and the next two chapters, me and Scoutfam will be, as cards against humanity likes to say it, we will be laughing, crying and taking off our clothes at the same time.

Warning: Pokémon x human shit. Run while you still can.

Eevee started to get fidgety and started to blush. When Emo noticed, he was confused, but then he started to smell a sweet scent. _"Oh Shit, I forgot, I'm a hybrid. I am a mix between a cat, a human, and a Pokémon. Is my Eevee… in heat?" _ Emo thought. Eevee started to prance and jump around. _"Oh Fuck, telepathy."_ Emo noticed exactly where she was staring. Emo tapped his belt buckle. _"Yes." _Said Eevee. _"Well ok hun."_ Emo unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants, to reveal a throbbing dick. Eevee hesitated for a second, but then got to work…

"_Where the hell am I?"_ thought Scout. He found himself in a misty location, and started to walk. He noticed what he was walking on was sand. _"I must be on a beach."_ At this moment, Scout saw something move out of the corner of his eye. "Hello?" cried Scout. Something wiped him around. It was Emo. "We need to get out of here now." _pat-pat-pat._ "RUN!" screamed Emo. They ran on the beach into in front of them stood a couch. Emo pushed Scout under. "Stay there, I'll protect you." Emo ran out into the fog. Minutes passed. "Emo?" called Scout. Emo's head rolled under the couch. Scout let out a scream.

Tell me if you enjoyed this load of shit. Scout I hope you start making mac n cheese jokes.


	6. mac n cheese?

Oh Scout ready to make some mac n cheese? Did you ask me if I had enough milk? WAIT A SECOND…

Scout let out a scream. _"SHIT, WHAT DID MY CLONE DO?"_ Emo thought. Emo tapped eevee's shoulder. "Later hun." Eevee was returned to her pokeball. Emo walked into the bedroom to find a headless clone, and Scout under the bed. "Scout, calm down, I was just… joking." Scout, still sniveling, asked for a cute Pokémon. Emo nearly grabbed for Eevee when he thought about the complications of his… relation. Emo found his other pokeball. He opened it and out came a riolu. Riolu instantly felt Scout's fear and pain, and cuddle down with him. Scout stopped crying, but was so shocked that he fainted.

So all the mac n cheese jokes will make sense when we get to the next chapter. So we laughed, we cried… so the next chapter we should be taking off our clothes… WAIT A MINUTE… CHILDREN ABUSE, GAY ALERT, POKEMON X HUMANS (especially bad because gov said no), TTTTTTHHHHRRRROOOOBBBBBIIIINNNGGGGG DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	7. Connection

Well, I have decided that it would probably be a bad idea to wait any long to write this fanfic, or I will forget all of the actual story. So... lets go.

Scout woke up in his bed. "God my frickin head." That is when he noticed the Riolu that was sleeping next to him. He got up, alittle confused and bewildered at what this Pokemon was doing with him. That's when he noticed the Pokeball and the note on his bed side table. "I'm really really sorry for what happened last night. Here, you can keep riolu." _Mother Fucker, _Scout thought. He looked at the riolu and so how cute and adorable it looked. He started to hug it when it woke up. Its deep blue eyes looked straight into Scout's eyes, and they both felt a connect. Riolu sat in Scout's lap and blushed slightly. Scout looked on with confusion, and Riolu hugged him. This is when Emo walked into the room.

Tell me how you like the story, as I think its going well. Scoutfam, warm up the damn mac n' cheez will ya?


End file.
